The Adventures Begin
by TheSunandStarsandMoon
Summary: Four sisters are separated after a rift in time opens up and sends them into Middle-earth. Although, it's not quite as you expected. The Fates have a major plot twist with two sisters joining the Company and the other two join the Fellowship. The only way to get home is to go forward. multiple character/oc pairings.
1. Prologue: Part One

**There and Back Again**

_**Or **_**When Two Worlds Collide**

_**Or **_**A Tale of Two Journeys **_**or**_** Unexpected Adventure**

**.::~*~::.**

_**An Adventure of Four Sisters trapped in Middle-Earth**_

**.::~*~::.**

_Hello, everyone. My name's Emma Jameson and as you can see; we had a difficult time deciding which title to use so we decided to put them all together. _

_How this happened, we don't know but it did. We were separated from each other—brought to the same Middle-earth but with sixty years between us. Strange, but it's true. It's something that's never been done, I don't think so anyway. We each will be telling our own version of our adventures in Middle-earth, so I hope you enjoy. _

– _Emma _

**.::*::.**

Anyway, like our eldest sister said, that's how this story will go. Before we get started, this will basically be like a diary type thing…

Wait, okay, I think an introduction would suffice for now. Nerys Jameson, at your service… (That should be a hint of how my side of the story will proceed and my other sister, Aislinn's). I think that's one too many titles, don't you Emma? Why can't we just call it something like oh, I don't know…you know what, never mind. I'm out of creative juices at the moment.

— Nerys

**.::~::. **

**I personally am fond of 'When Two Worlds Collide'. Maybe we should let our readers decide (if we ever get any). Okay, hello there! I am Aislinn Jameson, the third youngest sister. Oh, come on Nerys, how can you possibly be out of your 'creative juices' you're like the…Shakespeare of the family. I'm surprised that we even agreed to write this all down in a big ass journal. Are we going to keep it 'T' for teen to keep out the dirty stuff later on or…? **

**Oh, and please can we sort of change things around so we're not like the ultimate Mary-Sues? **

—**Aislinn J**

**:::*:::**

_**How could we not make this the 'ultimate Mary-Sue'? I mean, seriously…it is. (Also, for anyone who actually decides to read our journal of adventures in Middle-earth, the entries will get longer…depending on how much decide to tell you). I think this is a pretty good prologue. It's not like how Tolkien started out writing 'The Hobbit' with the extensive descriptions. I mean seriously, he can go on and on and on about just the scenery in Middle-earth. Don't get me wrong, Tolkien is absolutely amazing, but just a tad boring. **_

—_**Claire **_

**.::~*~::.**

_Author's Note: I will try my hardest not to make this into a Mary-Sue! But please, if anyone wants to be my beta, let me know. Don't forget to read and review! =) _


	2. Prologue: Part Two

**Prologue ~ Continued**

**.::~*~::.**

_Hello again. Emma here…anyway, _I _personally would like to keep this clean of any 'dirty' business, Aislinn. Unless if you want to exploit your romance/bedroom life to the world, then go on ahead but not here, please — that's all I ask. Moving on… _

_Before we get started, I would like you to know that my sisters and I had a peaceful, happy life. We hadn't had troubled pasts or anything of that nature which I am most grateful for. Like Bilbo, we never really did anything unexpected. Everything was always planned and well-prepared for…even our short weekend vacations. This, however, was not._

_Emma_

**.::*::.**

Okay, Ems, you are being ridiculous with trying to sound old-fashioned and whatnot. But yeah, basically we nothing really excited ever happened to us and we _hardly ever _did anything unexpected. We were happy. Just get to the good part! Like where we go through time and space kind of thing…like Doctor Who (had to throw that in there)! I remember Lord Elrond telling us that a rift had opened up between the two worlds or something like that. So anyway, weren't we just coming home from one of our usual weekend trip things? I don't exactly remember how we got through to Middle-earth. It might have been a car crash or something. It happened way too fast…I still wonder to this day why we were cast to two different journeys. Weird…

I just remember waking up with Aislinn in this forest and some old grey bloke looking at us strangely. (Bet you can guess who the old grey bloke is!) Anyway, I think we should stop drabbling on and actually start telling the story in third-person. I think most people would actually like a more of a novel-type thing.

Nerys

P.S. Claire, Tolkien is so _not_ boring. If it weren't for his extensive detail, how well do you think the movies would have turned out?

P.P.S. Aislinn, we technically _were_ Mary-Sues… but yes, we will have to arrange some things around so we won't be too typical. I agree with you.

**:::*:::**

**Guys…please no bickering, we made a deal not to. I know I sort of did with the Mary-Sue thing…but it was a suggestion! Damn it, Nerys…you were always the more critical one. And there Nerys goes on with her 'Doctor Who' obsession again. It's quite funny actually. **

**Okay. Back to the main topic. In case you haven't noticed, dear Readers, we like to ramble a lot and I promise once we get through like the first two chapters…we won't ramble as much. How are we going to start narrating? Who is actually going to — oh, never mind. Let's just wing it. We should do something like first two chapters could start out during the Hobbit and the next two should be more based on LOTR. Yeah? **

**I remember waking up not far from the Shire. Gandalf was already on his way there for Bilbo's 111****th**** birthday. Damn…what about you, Emma, Claire? Did you wake up near Bag-end too? **

**Aislinn J**

**.::*::.**

_**It was somewhere near Westfarthing when we woke up…near Hobbiton. That's what I remember Gandalf telling us. Yes, Gandalf was the first person who Emma and I met. I still laugh, remembering his puzzled face when he'd seen us. He told us he had just come from Bag-end, still a little cross about being 'good morning-ed' by Bilbo Baggins. He invited us to walk with him to wait for the Company of Dwarves. **_

_**Anyway, I like that idea…switching chapters between stories. I cannot wait to get started! If only you could see how giddy I am now…**_

_**Claire**_

**:::~*~:::**


	3. Chapter I Stranger Beginnings

**Chapter One~ **

**Stranger Beginnings**

**.::*::.**

"Aislinn!" Nerys' yell sounded across the upstairs corridor of their two-story Colonial-style home. "AISLINN!"

"What do you want?" the redhead teenager glared at her elder sister after stomping out of her bedroom.

"Where is my journal, you know the old-fashioned looking one with a feather on the cover? You always steal my stuff and I know you have it. So, where is it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Nerys. I don't know why you always get so worked up over everything. Why would I want to steal your diary anyway? _You_ have nothing interesting to write about." Aislinn countered.

"I do too…so, anyway where is it?"

"I _don't know_!"

"Fine, I'll just do a quick search in your room. I hope you don't mind."

"You aren't allowed in my room. Mom's told you that…especially after last time."

"I had nothing to do with that incident. It was all on you, you bitch." Nerys said, coolly.

"Hey, can you two for once please stop fighting over nothing?" Claire shrugged past Nerys and Aislinn, still dressed in her pajamas. "Your incessant yelling woke me up…as usual."

"It's not my fault Aislinn is a twat."

"You're not British, Nerys. Don't start." Aislinn poked her tongue out at the brunette, only to receive a glare in return.

"So?"

"Oh my God…" Claire muttered before heading down the stairs. Before Aislinn could react, Nerys had made a move towards the girl's bedroom. Aislinn pushed past Nerys before pushing her door open. Both girls fell through but instead of landing on the crème colored carpet flooring, they landed on something much softer and damper. Both of them shrieked as they fell through the doorway into an unknown forest.

"What the hell?" Aislinn growled. "Seriously? What is this, Narnia?"

"Shut up, Linn,"

"Don't—,"

Nerys nudged her sister before looking at the ground underneath her and then to a pair of feet in front of her — a pair of feet hidden by a long grey cloak. She smacked Aislinn on her forearm multiple times before the younger sister noticed the same grey cloak. Both girls looked up to find an elderly looking man with a large nose, grey beard and a hat to match his clothing. In his one hand, he held a brown staff. Nerys forced herself to hold back a shriek of delight, realizing who the grey man had been. A look of curiosity was plastered on his face. Nerys had caught this and realized she and Aislinn possibly looked ridiculous lying on the ground.

"Good morning, sir," Nerys said, getting up and brushing herself off. She had attempted her best British accent she could muster up, earning a chortle from Aislinn. "Lovely day,"

"Quite," he agreed. "What were you doing lying on the ground?"

"We tripped…" Aislinn cut in. "I'm sorry but could you tell me where exactly we are?"

"You, my dear, are standing in Westfarthing Forest. You are not too far from Hobbiton. I was just on my way to visit an old friend."

"Do you mind if we just, er, come along since we are rather unfamiliar with Westfarthing, as you call it?" Nerys inquired.

"It seems you are a long ways away from home. What are your names?"

"I suppose we are…" Aislinn agreed. "I'm Aislinn."

"I am Nerys Jameson…and Aislinn is my younger sister."

"My name is Gandalf the Grey. And strangely, I seem to recall someone else with the same surname. Another tale for another time, I suppose. Now, one of you may sit beside me and one behind in my wagon. Or however you choose. Bag-end is not far from here."

"Aislinn, do you—,"

"I can sit in the back."

She jumped up and sat beside a pile of fireworks and watched as Nerys climbed up on the seat beside Gandalf.

"You do not appear to be from Middle-earth, my dear. We still have a ways to go before reaching Bag-end."

"How could you tell?"

"I have seen many stranger things in the past sixty years. There is a familiarity to you and your sister that I recognized immediately."

Nerys smiled.

"I guess you caught us. We're definitely not from Middle-earth. I don't even know how we got here in the first place."

Gandalf hummed in response and pulled out his smoke pipe.

"Do you know why?" Aislinn quipped up from the back.

"Do I know what, Miss Jameson?"

"Why we got here?"

"No," Gandalf responded. "I suppose it is for a good purpose."

He continued with humming a tune Nerys knew all too well as they rode along the forest path.

"What is that?" Aislinn inquired. "The song you're singing,"

"It is a lovely tune I picked up from an old friend after one of his adventures." Gandalf responded, and went back to humming it.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to hop in the back to talk to my sister."

Gandalf chuckled as Nerys stood up and jumped over, careful to watch the fireworks in the back. Aislinn glared at the brunette as Nerys giggled.

"You better repay me for this." Aislinn muttered.

"You're late!"

Gandalf had pulled the wagon to a stop, causing Aislinn and Nerys to look up at a certain familiar Hobbit.

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to." Gandalf exclaimed. Nerys could see Frodo trying to hide his smirk and Gandalf trying to keep his cool. Both of them failed and burst into fits of laughter.

"It's wonderful to see you Gandalf!"

The Hobbit jumped into the wagon, embracing the elderly wizard and then moved to sit beside him. Frodo turned when he saw the two girls sitting in the back.

"Gandalf, it seems as though you have companions in the back." Frodo noted.

"Nerys Jameson, this is my sister Aislinn. We've been travelling with Gandalf for a little while now."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," said the hobbit. "Frodo Baggins,"

He put his hand out to Nerys and she accepted with a small shake. He repeated the action with Aislinn, only she hadn't been as cheerful or enthusiastic as Nerys had been. Nerys simply rolled her eyes at her younger sister and sighed as she watched the scenery change. She chuckled at Frodo's eagerness to hear news of the outside world and to hear more of Gandalf's adventures. Frodo glanced back to the two girls sitting in the back.

"Have you been traveling for long?" he asked.

"Both Miss Jamesons are under my guardianship until their long return home."

"We've only been traveling a fortnight I suppose. Lost track of time," Nerys lied. She bit her lip as Aislinn kicked her in the shin.

"What are you doing?" Aislinn hissed.

"Just go along with it. Just don't say anything about you-know-what and you-know-who—,"

"Fine, fine, fine…"

Aislinn huffed and folded her arms across her chest. Nerys looked about the rolling hills of the Shire and the little Hobbit holes underneath hills and the vast gardens many front yards had.

"Look it's Gandalf!" many of the Hobbits waved and greeted the Wandering Wizards as they passed through the market place. Nerys found it adorable and smiled as the hobbits stared at her in wonder. She waved back at them but only received awkward stares and waves.

As Gandalf continued the travel, they passed more Hobbit holes and little children running behind the wagon, begging for fireworks.

"You might wanna duck, Aislinn." Nerys said, lying flat on her back. The sounds of disappointed hobbit children filled the air but stopped when fireworks burst from the back of the wagon where Nerys and Aislinn were sitting. Aislinn shrieked and hid behind Nerys. She glared at Gandalf from the back as he laughed.

"Gandalf, I'm glad you're back."

"So am I dear boy," Gandalf exclaimed, as Frodo jumped off the wagon. "So am I,"

"So are we almost near Bag-end?"

"Yes,"

"Great, I think I've had quite enough of sitting in the back of a moving wagon." Nerys said, hopping back over to sit beside the wizard. He chuckled and stopped the horse in front of a lovely little Hobbit hole with a large green door and a brass knob on the outside. Aislinn jumped out of the back and glanced at the sign on the gate.

"No admittance except on party business," she read. "Quite the friendly hobbit,"

Nerys rolled her eyes at her sister's sarcasm.

"Oh shut up,"

"Best wait here for a moment while I greet our dear Hobbit," Gandalf announced.

The girls nodded and glanced at one another.

"I really hope you know what you are doing," said Aislinn.

"I hope so too." Nerys agreed.

**.::*::.**

_Author's Note: So, from here on out until the end of Fellowship of the Ring, it will be told in third person. Thank you for your reviews! I hope this wasn't too rushed. But I just wanted to get things going so yeah. Please review! _


	4. Chapter II What About Old Friends?

**Chapter II~ **

**What about Old Friends?**

**.::*::.**

Gandalf tapped on the round green door three or four times before shuffling could be heard.

"_NO _THANK_ YOU! WE DON'T WANT ANYMORE VISITORS OR WELL-WISHERS!" _an angry Hobbit sounded from behind the green door.

"And what about very old friends?" Gandalf inquired, loudly. The door opened with a loud creak and Nerys grinned.

"Gandalf?" the Hobbit asked in shock.

"Bilbo Baggins,"

Both of them started laughing and Bilbo stepped out of his little hobbit doorway.

"My dear Gandalf! Come on, come in!"

"Ahh, first…allow me to introduce Miss Nerys Jameson and Miss Aislinn Jameson. They are traveling companions of mine. You wouldn't mind if they joined us would you?"

"J-Jameson? As in—,"

"Yes, as in _them_," Gandalf murmured, only so Bilbo could hear.

"By all means, welcome…welcome," Bilbo smiled at the girls and waved his hands in a manner to urge them forward from the gate. Nerys went first and was followed reluctantly by Aislinn.

"Would you care for some tea? Or perhaps something a little stronger? I've still got a bottle of the old vineyard left. 1296…very good year! Almost as old as I am," Bilbo said, hastily. "And what may I serve for you, Miss Jameson?"

"Tea will suffice, thanks," Nerys answered. Bilbo glanced at Aislinn and she nodded.

"Same,"

He shuffled back into the kitchen aimlessly talking about something to Gandalf. The old wizard wandered around the corridor before bumping into the chandelier and then bumping his head into the doorframe above the little walkway. Nerys and Aislinn easily ducked under and looked around the sitting room. There was quite a large fireplace across a window and a large red wingchair beside the fireplace. Bilbo's desk had been scattered with maps, papers, books and parchment.

"Miss Jameson, do you mind fetching some bread and cheese from the pantry?" Bilbo asked, popping out from the kitchen. Nerys nodded and headed towards the pantry. She came back with a large sliver of cheese and fresh bread which she placed on the table.

"Mr. Baggins," Nerys said. "Would it be very odd for me to ask if you knew anyone else with the surname of Jameson?"

Bilbo stopped shuffling about and looked at Nerys in surprise.

"How on earth would you know that?" he asked, curiously.

"Oddly enough, I have one older sister named Emma and two younger sisters. One named Aislinn and my very youngest sister is called—,"

"Claire," Bilbo finished. "Bless me…I wondered the familiarity with you and Miss Jameson. How are your sisters?"

"Quite well, thanks," Nerys responded, with a small smile. "How did you meet them?"

"They came along with Gandalf one evening with thirteen other dwarves. But, I shall tell you the tale another time."

"Did you fancy one of them?" Nerys asked, grinning mischievously. "It's alright if you did, I won't say."

"I did for a little while, but she had fallen in love with one of the dwarves. We remained friends until she left Middle-earth." Bilbo told. Nerys watched Bilbo as he was lost in thought.

"It was Emma wasn't it?" Nerys inquired, grinning even more. Bilbo chuckled.

"It is quite strange to see you and Aislinn here and having Emma and Claire in my house sixty years ago and yet you are all around the same age."

"I have something of Emma's to give you. She left it in Erebor after she went home. I vowed that I would hold it for safe-keeping and one day that it would fall into the right hands again."

Bilbo shuffled about again and from his satchel, he pulled out an old leather bound journal and placed it into Nerys' hands.

"Oh my god," Nerys swallowed the knot in her throat. A wave of homesickness flooded through her as she thought of Emma and Claire. "Thanks,"

Bilbo smiled at her before going back to making a plate of food for him, Nerys and Aislinn. Nerys gladly dove into the bread, smothering it with homemade butter. Not long after, Gandalf and Aislinn had joined the table and Bilbo poured them all tea. As Nerys indulged in her plate of food, she began reading a small entry in Emma's journal.

"…_I don't know why we've been sent to Middle-earth. I mean, I like Tolkien and all that but dreaming of adventures in M.E. is more of Nerys' area of expertise. She would love it here. Why couldn't she have come instead? I'm sitting by the fire at Bag-end. There are thirteen dwarves surrounding me and Bilbo and Claire. I'm going to put all of their names down now so I won't forget them: Balin, Dwalin, Óin Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Ori, Nori, Dori, Fili, Kili and Thorin Oakenshield the leader of the Company. That's a mouthful. Anyway, Claire seems to be smitten with the Durin brothers and can't decide between the two. Poor Bilbo…he had a fit when the dwarves all showed up at his front door wanting him to come along on an adventure and then they also raided and pillaged his pantry. There is not a scrap of food left!_

_Nerys would be proud of me, I agreed to join the company! Let me say that Thorin was rather…_**unsettled**_ about having two girls come along but he gave in. For some reason, I feel as though I pity him — no, never mind. I don't believe that Thorin is really capable of any emotions except for anger and bitterness. At least Claire and I aren't nearly as stubborn as Nerys and Aislinn. Thorin would throw a fit with those two in the company — and they would constantly argue, especially Nerys and Thorin. I think Nerys and Aislinn would be more suited to be in the Fellowship of the Ring I think…"_

Nerys stopped reading and glanced up at the little crowd in Bilbo's kitchen.

"…right, Miss Nerys and Aislinn, I would greatly appreciate it if you came to my party this evening. You are most welcome."

"Thank you, Mr. Baggins, we would be glad to attend." Nerys agreed. After finishing his tea, Gandalf rose.

"There is some business I need to tend to in the Shire but I'll come back in the early evening."

"What about us?" Aislinn asked.

"You are most welcome to stay here. Temporarily…Frodo should be on his way home soon. I can tell you both more of how I met your sisters."

Aislinn perked up at this and her eyes widened.

"Wait… you met Emma and Claire?" she asked. Bilbo chuckled.

"Yes, I did."

"Have you any time to tell the tale?" Aislinn inquired. Nerys raised an amused brow at Bilbo and her sister.

"I suppose I must now that you ask it of me," said Bilbo. "But it is a very long tale. I do hope you enjoy it…"

**.::*::.**

_Author's Note: and so for chapter three, now I will start with Emma and Claire's side of the story. Thanks for your feedback! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! :) _


	5. Chapter III Always Something Unexpected

**The Adventures Begin ~**

**Chapter III ~**

**Why is it always something unexpected?**

_Dear Diary__**, **_

_I can never get my younger sisters to stop arguing. They are constantly arguing about something and I don't know what for. It is driving all of us up the wall. It's strange though, I can't hear them arguing anymore…maybe they've gone downstairs. And to think, it's seven-thirty in the morning. I've decided to stay in my bedroom until they learn to stop bickering. It's worse than the relationship the dwarves have with elves in The Hobbit, which by the way had been a good movie. Nerys dragged us to see it last night. Aislinn stayed home instead of going to the movies but anyway. Nerys goes on and on about how awesome it would be to actually go to Middle-Earth and fight in the battles. Me, I can't stand the sight of blood (even though I see it once a month). It makes me sick to my stomach and also, I don't like fighting. I can handle it in the movies and whatever but if I'm up close and personal with blood, I nearly vomit. _

_Anyway, lots and lots of studying to do today. There's finals coming up for classes at Uni and I am freaking out. It's for my British literature class…I am going to fail. No…shut up, Emma. I can do it. I'll be okay. I, most of the time, worry over nothing. At least that's what Nerys, Aislinn and Claire say. Okay, no more writing. I'll see if I can write later._

_Emma_

Emma closed the flap to her leather-bound diary and sighed before slumping back into her pillows. The house, she noticed, had been awfully quiet. Too quiet, it was unusual for Nerys and Aislinn not to fight. Emma pushed herself out of bed and headed out of her bedroom. Claire had just come back upstairs with a cup of hot tea and an English muffin in her mouth.

"Where are Nerys and Aislinn?" she inquired. Claire shrugged and shuffled on back to her room, closing the door behind her. Emma sighed and headed downstairs to the kitchen where her father and step-mother were making coffee and breakfast.

"Morning, dear," her step-mother greeted, "it's unusually quiet isn't it?"

"Mm," Emma hummed in agreement as she fixed herself up some breakfast. "Maybe Nerys and Aislinn have gone out."

"This early in the morning?" her father asked teasingly. "I don't think they ever would. Oh, don't forget, I need you to take Claire to her doctor's check up."

"Why can't you teach her how to drive?"

"She's learning. But I have a business meeting in the city today at four."

"Right, I forgot." Emma stated. "But I've gotta study for my finals too."

"So take Claire with you to the library. She can look for her books or whatever."

"Hey, Claire… do you wanna go with me to the library? You can read your fantasy books there. I need to study for my finals. After I'm taking you to your check-up,"

"Fiiine," Claire muttered. "Why can't Darcy take me?"

"I have to go to work. And speaking of work, I'm late. I'll see you in time for dinner!" their step-mother answered. Darcy gave a kiss to each of the girls and their dad. Claire made a face and laughed.

"Eww,"

"Oh stop," Darcy exclaimed, with a grin. She grabbed her tweed jacket and purse before heading out the door.

"I am going to get dressed." Emma said, with a sigh. "Ten minutes, Claire and then we're leaving. So just hurry up with your second breakfast as you like to call it."

Claire mumbled incoherently as Emma headed up the stairs to slip on a pair of dark washed skinny jeans, a dark brown long sleeve shirt with buttons going down the right side. Over her skinny jeans, she slipped on her brown knee-high brown boots that had a buckle on the side and on the bottom. She sighed when she gazed at the mirror. Emma had always considered herself as decent looking, quite pretty but she would never imagine anyone calling her drop dead gorgeous. Her flaming ginger hair fell past her shoulders in light waves. Her fair skin had hardly any colour pigment except on occasion if she would be outside for long periods of time. Emma applied her usual thin layer of eyeliner, mascara and the lightest shade of pink lip gloss before packing her messenger bag with her diary, some notebooks and her English text book. Everything else had already been in place in her bag so she hurriedly made her way down the stairs. Seeing Claire ready and dressed in jeans, a tee-shirt and her black Converse shoes.

"Why do you look so sophisticated? We're just going to the library, Ems." Claire reminded, grabbing an apple out of the bowl and her purse off the edge of the counter. "Bye, Dad!"

"Bye, girls, drive safe!"

"Yeah," they both said. The girls got into the old fashioned yellow Beetle bug their father had gotten Emma for a birthday present last year and headed towards the library.

"Seriously? Why can't the library have a parking garage? Why do we _have _to park on the street? And three blocks away," Claire cried.

"Because it is an old library and it's going to stay that way." Emma said, giggling. As they walked down the town streets, the last walk way they had to cross Claire was about to rush over. Emma grabbed her arm in the middle of the street. "What are you—,"

Before she could finish, all Emma could remember was hearing Claire scream and a strong force hitting both of the girls.

Sunlight blinded Emma as she forced her eyes open. She shut them up just as quickly and rolled over onto her stomach. Instead of feeling hard pavement underneath her, she felt something soft and damp. Once she managed to open her eyes, Emma noticed a forest surrounding her. She let out a yelp and whipped around, landing on her back side. Her head pounded with pain as she looked around for Claire. No...Claire! She thought.

"CLAIRE! CLAIRE!" she screamed out. Her voice was hoarse but she still managed to yell quite loudly. "CLAIRE, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Over here," she heard the familiar voice of her sister and sighed in relief. "What the hell just happened? One minute we were crossing the street — where are we?"

"A forest by the looks of it,"

"Okay, are we being punked? Where are the camera people and...? If this is some kind of stupid prank..." Claire called out. "I'll—,"

"Claire, please stop yelling. I don't want to draw attention—,"

Not too far away, they could hear an angry grumbling and someone talking and footsteps shuffling along in the forest.

"...good morning, indeed," the voice mumbled.

"Maybe we can ask for directions?" Claire inquired. Emma nodded and they stumbled along the forest until they found a road and an elderly man walking along it with his walking stick. He was dressed in grey, had a big pointy hat to match and as well as a grey beard.

"Excuse me, sir," she called out. The man stopped walking and looked about. "Over here,"

He turned around and looked at the two girls.

"Ah," he said. "And what may I do for you?"

"We were just hoping to have directions to the nearest town or...city...or some place of civilization." Emma answered.

The old grey man seemed to ponder quietly to himself as he studied the girls and grumbled incoherently.

"Yes, I think you will do well...quite well in fact." The man concluded. "Now, where is it you need to have the directions to?"

"Just a local inn or motel or..."

"The village of Bree has an inn...the Prancing Pony has decent rooms there. But, that is a half days' walk from here. Unless we find some friendly farmer who will lend us his horses," the man mused.

"Would you take us to Bree then?" Claire asked. "And you haven't even told us your name."

"Ah yes, you must pardon my manners. I have just been good morning-ed by an old friend of mine who hardly recognised me. It was not a pleasant start to his day I would imagine. I am Gandalf the Grey."

"Claire Jameson,"

"And I'm called Emma. Same last name, we're sisters. If it's easier you can just call us Emma daughter of James and Claire daughter of James,"

"No, that won't be necessary. Jameson will suit me just as well." Gandalf said, with a nod. "Now, off to Bree. I am expecting a Company of Dwarves to meet us at the inn."

"Before, when you said that we'll do quite well, what did you mean by that?" Claire asked, as they began following Gandalf down the forest path.

"I need someone to share in an adventure. My last choice did not take the request too well but he will eventually agree. I have faith in the Hobbit."

"And what's the Hobbit's name?" Emma posed.

"Bilbo Baggins of Bag-end. You will meet him in about a week's time once we return to the Shire."

"But what does this have to do with a Company of Dwarves?" Claire wondered.

"I have agreed with the leader of the company to host the meeting at Bilbo's residence. Thorin Oakenshield is meaning to reclaim Erebor from Smaug...a dragon who took the Lonely Mountain from the dwarves."

"So this adventure...there's a fifty percent chance of death?" Emma asked. "And blood..."

"Yes, it is possible. But once this journey has ended, if you decide to continue with the Company and our Burglar, you will not be the same. That I am willing to guarantee,"

"Will the Dwarves accept us girls in their quest?" Claire continued.

"They will, as long as you have useful abilities."

"I can cook," Emma said. "And sew...oh and I am pretty good at horseback riding."

"I can shoot a bow. I took archery lessons with my father." Claire added.

"Well then, I am sure you have many more useful talents that the Company will appreciate." Gandalf concluded, agreeably.

"I can't stand the sight of blood, fair warning, Gandalf." Emma said, quickly.

"Well, you will need to get used to that, my dear. There will be blood, there is no doubt."

Emma grew nauseas just thinking about the idea of seeing blood but shook the thought from her mind. _No, I need to be stronger than that. For Claire, Nerys and Aislinn, _she thought. _I can't be the weak little girl anymore._ And she vowed she wouldn't be.

**.::*::.**

**Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews! This was I guess a kind-of filler in but I promise the girls will meet the dwarves and Bilbo in the next chapter. : ) **


End file.
